Love at first sight EÉ
by bluewolfsky
Summary: Based on The Big Fish love story. E/É. Enjolras a boy looking for big things in life stumbles upon Eponine a girl he hardly knows. The story of how Enjolras wins the heart of Eponine, an engaged woman. See how they fall in love. please review!
1. Chapter 1

Enjolras had finally gotten out of the small town he grew up in. The little town of Digne was too small for someone who wanted to do big things in their life.

He travelled for days with nothing but 1000 francs he had earned working in his uncles blacksmiths, a few pairs of clothes and his favourite book "Common Sense" by Thomas Paine.

Enjolras wanted to do big things like help the poor of Paris like he had heard from his father's stories of travelling to Paris. His father a big wealthy lawyer who travelled to Paris quite often. He was quite a feared man and was very strict on Enjolras. He and Enjolras didn't exactly get along because his father thought Enjolras was selfish in his ways and thought he was a fool.

Enjolras was quite the opposite, he was Digne's hero. Enjolras was captain of many sporting teams and won the teams many championships, helping give stray animals loving homes and even helped put out many fires that had erupted in the town.

Enjolras was a very loved young man, but he was growing tired of being the hero of a small town and wanted to be a hero of a bigger town.

After days of travelling he came to a small village outside Paris. He stayed for a few nights in an inn and on his last night he decided to attend the circus.

The circus was quite boring to Enjolras as he didn't have much interest in the acts which he thought looked very fake. About mid way through he grew tired and decided to leave. After walking down the creaking wooden floor board, he was at the edge of the ring when someone caught his eye.

Now they say when you meet the love of your life time stops and that's saw the face of girl about the same age as himself looking at the act in the ring. Her hair a dark brown with eyes just a shade lighter than her hair. Her lips looked soft and her cheeks were a little red. She stood frozen as everyone around Enjolras but he didn't notice as he was so focused on this girl. He slowly made his way over and with each step he took he studied a different part of her face, the little beauty spots to the dimples on either side of her cheeks. She was like an angel and Enjolras was madly in love with her. Of course the one thing they forget to tell you about when time starts again is that it moves extra fast to catch up. Enjolras saw the love of his life disappear without a second glance. He was left standing inside the ring with nothing but the image of her in his mind.

The ring keeper came in whistling a tune but gasped when he saw Enjolras. " um... excuse moi? but the circus is closed, thank you very much for coming" said the ring keeper.

" oh sorry" said Enjolras glumly.

" what's with the long face kid?" asked the ring keeper making his way over to Enjolras.

" I haven't seen someone so depressed since the elephant sat on his wife" laughed the Ring keeper.

Enjolras just looked up at him. "Get it Depressed!" said the Ring keeper. " I just saw the woman I'm going to marry, I know it but I lost her" sighed Enjolras dropping into his seat.

"Ah tough luck kid" said the Ring keeper sitting beside him.

"I'm going to spend every waking minute looking for her that or die ALONE" said Enjolras sharply.

"Wow kid... Let me guess... Brunette, brown eyes, dimples and a beautiful smile" said the ring keeper.

"YES!" said Enjolras standing up.

"yeah her father and I were in the army together" said the ring keeper.

"who is she? where do she live?" asked Enjolras quickly.

"Forget it kid, she's just some poor girl you shouldn't be disturbing" said the ring keeper standing up. "please I will do anything" begged Enjolras. "sorry kid" said the ring keeper walking away.

"I will work for you for free!" shouted Enjolras. The ring keeper stopped in his tracks, tilted his head to look at Enjolras and said "Free?"

"yeah if every month you give me 1 piece of information about her, please?" pleaded Enjolras walking towards the ring keeper.

"So... you want to work in my circus for free, just for some girl you ain't even talked to? you want to go through hard long hours for Eponine?" said the ring keeper in a daze.

"Eponine... her name is as pretty as her face...Yes I will do what ever it takes!" said Enjolras.

"OK kid, you got yourself a deal" replied the ring keeper sticking out his hand.

Enjolras looked at his hand and quickly shook it. "Thank you sir, you won't regret it. I will soon be with you Eponine" he whispered.

The next few months consisted of heavy lifting, a lot of animal crap, screaming children and blowing up balloons for Enjolras. For a man who wasn't even being paid by the circus, he worked harder than those who were.

After the end of each day Enjolras would slump into his very lumpy mattress but he didn't care as Eponine was on his mind every minute of everyday. He thought of what he would say when he met her.

At the end of 6 months Enjolras had learned enough about Eponine to win her heart, or so he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey thanks for the reviews, follows and favs. they mean a lot to me. I based this story on the big fish movie on how he falls in love with his wife. If you haven't seen it GO AND WATCH IT! in brackets are my little inputs!**

**Disclamer: I do not own les mis or the character or big fish and some of the lines.**

* * *

At the end of 6 months Enjolras had learned anough about Eponine to win her heart or so he thought.

He had finnished his last day and the circus train had dropped him off a few miles away from Paris. Enjolras was so excited after six months of hard work non stop just to learn little facts about Eponine, a girl he'd only seen once.

Enjolras had learned that her favourite flower was the daffodil (which means Unrequited love), her family have a business (of sorts) and that her sister died (I wonder how?!)

He felt sorry for the passing of her sister, he didn't know how she passed just that she had. As he walked towards Paris the young man whistled a tune as he thought about his dearest Eponine.

* * *

After walking through the whole night he finally reached the guard wall around Paris. As he neared the entrance gate a guard stopped him and called Enjolras over.

" You! Hey you!, Come over 'ere" called the guard, "What business you got coming into Paris?"

" I'm here for work, not too much back home" the guard looked Enjolras up and down. "Proceed" Enjolras nodded his head with thanks and passed through the gate.

Enjolras didn't get an address from the ring keeper and was now having doubts about whether this would work or not. Just then a group of men walked by who all seemed to be Enjolras' age. "Hello!" shouted one of them, who was clearly drunk. " Hi, I'm Enjolras, I'm looking for..." he was interrupted by the drunk man. " oh fancy name, why'd you come to this hell hole for?".

"I'm looking for a friend, I've been travelling all night so if you could just..." once again he was interrupted.

" Travelling all night, you might be sick! Was it cold? Are you feverish?" shouted another man rushing over touching Enjolras' face. " No sir but if you could point me in the way of somewhere with food that would be splendid" Enjolras said removing the man's hands from his face.

The drunk one talked again " we are all on our way for a spot of breakfast in the best place in the city, care to join us?" Enjolras nodded.

As the group walked they introduced themselves, " Well I am Grantaire" replied the drunk one.

" I'm Joly and I'm a medical student" replied the one who had touched his face earlier.

" I'm Feuilly and I'm the only one who actually works, I am a fan maker" he said as he shook Enjolras' hand.

" I am Combeferre and I am studying philosophy" he said.

" I'm Courfeyrac and I am, well, I'm the charming one" he said while winking to Enjolras with a smug smile.

" I'm Bossuet, i study law and have the worst luck ever" he said as he walked straight into a puddle soaking his whole right foot up to his knee.

" I'm Jehan and I am a poet" he said while picking a flower from a pot on a windowsill. By the time they had all finished introducing themselves they were at the cafe.

" Welcome to the Cafe Musain!" shouted Grantaire.

" Thanks everyone, care to join me for some breakfast?" Enjolras asked. During the breakfast the group of men started to talk and enjolras told them all about him.


End file.
